Behind Closes Doors
by BreannaM13
Summary: Henry coming home after a rough day at work and takes out his aggression on Elizabeth, In a good way. Pure H & E Smut. You have been warned.
1. Henry Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Jason is the only McCord that is living at home. Also, I have started another chapter sorta an aftermath/next day kinda thing. Drop a review and let me know if you want me to upload it as well. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

Henry has had one of the worst days since he started teaching at the War College. Walking into the house he found it was empty so he walked over to his desk and decided to work on some pages of his book. After not being able to focus, he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Downing the first in one gulp he pours another and pulled out his phone.

Henry (4:21 pm): "I need you to come home."

Elizabeth (4:37 pm): "Why? Everything okay? Should be home in the next hour. Leaving WH headed back to my office. Jason is staying at his friend's tonight. I talked to him earlier."

Henry (4:39 pm): "Elizabeth, you have 45 minutes to be home."

Elizabeth (4:55 pm): "what happens if I'm late?"

Henry (4:56 pm): "you're going to find out regardless. See you in 30 minutes."

He finished off his 3rd glass and decided to have one more before Elizabeth came home. It is very rare when he gets in this mood. The last time he can remember them doing something like this was before Alison was born. He loosened his tie and let it drape one his neck. He felt his heart rate speed up when he thought of all the things he wanted to do to her.

Sitting back down at his desk, he tried to distract himself from the sounds she was going to make to spare some room in his pants. He leaned back in the chair and watched the clock waiting for her to make her entrance.

During the ride home in her car, she couldn't stop her mind from racing. Thoughts of their conversation and what it might mean. She only had 6 minutes to get home and still about a 10-minute drive. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and leaned forward to tell her drives to step on it.

Elizabeth practically ran inside and let the door slam behind her, "Baby, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't speak. Take your clothes off!" he said not getting up from his chair.

Stunned, she dropped her bag and took off her coat. Seeing him nurse the glass of bourbon and the way he was sitting in the chair. She knew what this was. Her emotions were running wild. It had been years since she's seen this look in his eyes.

She stripped down to her bra and panties and looked over at him. "All of it," he commanded.

After it was all removed she stood in the entryway exposed. "Sit in the chair." he pointed across the room. Following her orders, she sat down and bit her lip. Henry stood up and walked to her desk leaning against it.

"Open those legs and let me see you."

Letting out a moan, she opened her legs and ran her fingers down the core.

"I want you to make yourself cum while I watch."

"Henry." she moaned his name and closed her eyes.

"Now Elizabeth!"

She closed her eyes and slipped a finger inside her. Gently squeezing her nipple she let out a moan. She sped up the speed of her fingers and imagined her body under his. The thought was helping her get closer and closer to the edge. The way her hips came up from the chair so meet the thrusts of her fingers. Watching her hand snake down and vigorously rib the sensitive bundle of nerves. Seeing her eyes roll back and her chest heave when her breathing got heavier.

"Cum for me."

Applying more pressure, her legs began to shake and she let out a loud groan of pure pleasure.

"That's my girl," he said rubbing himself through his jeans downing his final glass.

"Stand up."

Up on her feet, he walked over and greeted her with an intense, yet passionate kiss.

He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Kitchen."

Elizabeth smiled and walked away and Henry smacked her butt hard leaving a bright red handprint. She let out a sharp breath but continued her way to the kitchen.

They walked between the sink and island and Henry grabbed her arms and pushed her down against the counter.

"What do you want?" He growled in a deep voice. Using his free hand he unbuckled his belt and unzipped.

"You."

Henry grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back to him, "Tell me how you want it Elizabeth."

"Fuck me, hard. I want you inside me." She moans closing her eyes. She loves the way that he manhandled her and it's been so long she almost forgot what it felt like.

Henry released himself from his pants and entered her with force. Not giving her time to adjust, he moved at a fast pace. She cried out from a type of pain that was oh so pleasurable. Henry lifted her right leg up onto the counter giving a better angle.

Still sensitive from her last orgasm this wasn't going to take long. Without a doubt, she wasn't going to be able to walk correctly tomorrow.

"Henry, I'm…" she screamed. He snaked his hand in front of her and aggressively rubbed between her legs.

Her legs began to shake and she tried to pull away but he grabbed her hips and held her in place. Just when she was about to take the plunge, Henry pulled out and stepped away from her.

"What the fuck!" she yelled turning around to face him.

"I didn't say you could talk. Now go lay on the table," he said grabbing ahold of her arm and shoved her in that direction. She climbed up and laid back. Henry got down on his knees and kissed the inside of her thighs. He kissed every inch between her legs except where she wanted it most. He could tell she was enjoying the pleasure maybe a little too much so he bit down hard on her inner thigh. She gasped and grabbed ahold of his hair trying to pull him away.

He could taste the metallic in his mouth from the blood. He ran his tongue over the purplish spot to alleviate some of the pain. He gently kissed his way to her left leg and completed the same actions. Satisfied with these markings he feasted on his favorite meal of all. The sweet taste of her previous orgasm makes him crazy. He inserts two fingers and curls them just right. His lips suction onto her clit and he brings her over the edge one more time. Her legs tightened around his neck and her hand pushed his face harder into her core to ride out the aftershock.

Standing up he pulled her close to him and gave her a sweet kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and it made her want more of him. His lips made their way down her neck and chest leaving subtle yet noticeable marks. When he reached her breasts he sucked each nipple into his mouth followed by her cleavage leaving dark reddish, purple hickeys that she is going to need help covering.

"Let's go upstairs. I have one more thing in store for you," he whispered in her ear.

Pulling her to her feet, her legs felt like jello. " I can't walk." she laughed.

Henry grabbed her around her legs and carried her up the stairs to their room. He threw her down on her side of the bed and he rid all of his clothes. He pumped his throbbing erection a few times and then walked back over between her legs. "Get on your knees and suck."

He widened his stance and moaned at the feeling of her lips around him. "Hard baby. Take it deep." he pushed her head in closer to him causing her to take him down her throat. Elizabeth has always been able to take most of him but only in small amounts at a time. Henry wasn't wasting any time. He thrust into her mouth causing her to gag and he could see her eyes begin to water. "That's it baby girl. Just like that." he could see her makeup running down her cheeks and he pulled out of her mouth, letting her catch her breath. After a few seconds, he repeated the process.

When he had had enough he pulled her up and pushed her towards the window in their room. "I'm going to fuck you so hard in this window, the whole block can see what a little slut you are" He pushed her flush against the window and spit in his hand. He rubbed it on her entrance and slammed it into her.

Her face and breasts were flush against the glass, along with their hands. Elizabeth moaned, "Right there, baby. You're going to...make me come... all over you." She looked out the window and saw a secret service agent lock eyes with her. After a few moments, he then turned away and at that moment she didn't care how exposed she was because it felt so good.

"Elizabeth, your pussy is so tight. Feels so fucking good." he grabbed ahold of her back and dug his nails deep.

"Ahh," She screamed in pleasure, "I wanna feel you cum inside me." Henry grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. He could feel the heat building in his lower abdomen and the tightness in his balls. He bit down on the base of her neck hard enough to have a bruise to match the one between her legs and he spilled inside of her. Between the pain and pleasure, her 3rd and final orgasm washed over her causing her to let out a loud scream that the whole block could've heard.

Henry pulled out of her and swiftly scoops up her exhausted body. He walks them over to the bed laying down they catch their breath, holding each other close. Henry finds the words and speaks up, " I didn't hurt you did I?" Elizabeth smiled and noticed the dark haze was gone from his eyes and he was back to his loving, tender self. "Nothing I can't handle. But, I'm not sure if I will be able to move tomorrow."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Henry."


	2. Elizabeth When Doors Open

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I had multiple requests do post Elizabeth's side of the story so that is something I'm working on. This is just sort of the aftermath for Elizabeth after their night of fun. I hope you enjoy!**

It was a bright Friday morning. Henry woke to the sun shining in his eyes. He rolled over and saw the clock said quarter after 8. Turning back to the beautiful blond lying next to him and gently kissed her head.

"Lizzie," he whispered rubbing her back.

Her eyes fluttered open and they met a very handsome man lying beside him. "Hi,"

"Not to startle you but you're late for work."

"Shit! Why didn't my phone go off?" she said turning to her bedside table, " Where is my phone? God Henry, My body is so sore."

He chuckled, "Well your phone is probably downstairs with the rest of your things from yesterday and I know how you feel. I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"We are too old to do that anymore," she joked sitting up wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Throwing her legs off the side of the bed she moved the blankets and saw the massive bite marks on her thighs, "Oh my god, Henry! Look at my legs."

"Your legs are the least of your worries," He grinned pulling on a pair of clean boxers, " You go shower and I'll go get your things and have Blake meet you here."

"You are in so much trouble," she said walking into the bathroom. Her chest and cleavage were covered in hickeys. At least 4 on her chest and one massive bite mark on her clavicle. Shaking her head, she climbed in the shower and washed away what was left from their wild night.

Blake confirmed that he would be there in 15 minutes, she quickly tried to do something with her hair and throw on clothes that hid the evidence of the night prior.

She walked downstairs and found Blake and Henry conversing. "Is everything okay Ma'am? It's not like you to be so late." Elizabeth smiled and turned to Henry, "Everything is great, Blake."

Henry pulled her in for a kiss goodbye whispering, "I'll see you later. Cover that up if you have any meetings."

She and Blake walked out the door and climbed into her car. 'Listen, Blake, I need you to call Daisy and have her on standby when we get to The Capital because I need her help."

"Sure thing, Ma'am," Blake said dialing Daisy.

"Fred, Who was the guy that was standing guard across the street last night?"

"That would be Mike Franco, Ma'am."

"I'd like to talk to him tonight."

"Did he do something wrong?"

"Not at all. Have him here when I get home."

"Okay."

When they pulled up to the Capital, the two climbed out and Blake followed her trail. "Ma'am, are you sure you're okay? You are walking differently."

Elizabeth stopped and turned around, "Blake, I'm fine. Just slept wrong."

"I won't ask again." He said noticing the hickeys on her neck. "Oh, and Daisy is in your office waiting for you."

Walking out of the elevator she ignored anyone that was in her way, making a beeline to her office shutting the doors behind her.

"Daisy, I don't want to give you the details, but I need your help. This does not leave this room, do you understand?" she said taking off her coat and setting down her bags.

"Of Course."

Elizabeth picked up the phone and called Blake telling him to not let anyone near her office until she says so.

"Okay, so some things happened last night and I need you to help cover them up," Elizabeth said with a shy smile.

"Can you be more specific?" Daisy asked moving to the chair in front of the desk.

"I'll just show you." She said unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off her shoulders.

"Ohh," Daisy said with wide eyes.

"Now you see why I cannot leave this office until these are near invisible."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Are these the only ones I need to worry about?" waving her hand in the air around her chest

"Luckily, the others can be covered with clothes." Daisy smiled and got to work.

About 35 minutes later, She had her blouse back on and nobody would be able to notice a thing.

"Thank you!"

"Is there anything else I need to worry about? In regards to your night?"

"There was a member of my security detail that could have seen a few things, but I'm going to talk to him later."

Daisy nodded and exited the room. "BLAKE!" Elizabeth yelled sitting back down.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He asked.

"Now that half of my day did not go as scheduled, what is my priority?"

"You have a meeting at The White House at 1. Video call with Foreign Minister Chen at 3 and a Meeting with Mike B at 4." Blake read off of his tablet.

"Please don't schedule anything else for today. Stevie and Allison are coming home for dinner tonight. I need to be out of here by 430."

"I'll make sure of it. Do you need anything from me?"

"Food and coffee! I'm starving," she said pulling out of her phone.

Elizabeth (10:26 am): Babe, Please don't forget to get the groceries for dinner. I will be home by 5.

Henry (10:32 am): I won't. Were you able to get everything taken care of this morning?

Elizabeth (10:33 am): Yeah, I had to have Daisy help but there is one more person I need to talk to. I think someone may have seen some things that they shouldn't have.

Henry (10: 41 am): Who?

Elizabeth (10:45 am): Well when you had me pinned against the window I happened to lock eyes with one of the agents outside until he turned away. I'm going to talk to him tonight.

Henry (10:47 am): I'm sorry.

Elizabeth (10:48 am): Don't be sorry. Even though I feel like I've been hit by a truck I wouldn't change a thing.

Henry (10:50 am): Good because I can't stop replaying the night over and over in my head.

Elizabeth (11:15 am): you and me both.

Her day went on without a hitch, but this meeting with Mike seemed to be dragging. She kept checking the time on her phone and Mike finally had enough.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Actually yeah. Stevie and Allison are coming home this weekend for dinner and I'm cutting it close. I'm sorry." She said standing up grabbing her coat.

"I'll just shoot you an email. Have a good evening."

"BLAKE!" She yelled walking his way.

"Yes, ma'am?" He said almost crashing into her.

"Have the cars ready downstairs. Have a great weekend everyone!"

She got into her car and made their way to her house. "Fred, did you line up for me to talk to Mike?"

"I did Ma'am. He is waiting for you to arrive."

"Thank you. Can you give us the car?"

Peaking back through the mirror, "I can't do that ma'am."

"Okay but only you in the car please."

"Is everything okay ma'am?"

"Yeah. I just need to talk to him about something. He did nothing wrong."

They pulled up to her house the remainder of her detail climbed out and Mike climbed in.

"Ma'am, I was told you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah. Fred told me you were on duty across the street last night?"

"That's right."

"Okay, so I know there was something you may have seen in my bedroom window." She could tell he was getting nervous. Either he knew what this was about and talking about seeing your boss having sex was making him uncomfortable or he didn't know was going on and he was worried about his job.

"You're right. I saw movement in the North window of the upstairs and so I wanted to make sure you weren't struggling. When I realized what was happening, I immediately turned around. I promise this conversation doesn't leave the car."

"Thank you both. Have a good night." She stepped out of the car and walked in the door.

When she reached the kitchen she found the whole family gathered around helping prep for dinner.

"Hi, babe," Henry said walking over giving her a gentle kiss.

"Hi! Stevie, Noodle I've missed you guys! I'm so glad you could both make it home."

"Us too! We missed you guys." Allison said pulling her mom in for a hug.

"Hey, I'm going to go change. What do you say after dinner we have a family movie night?"

"Sounds great."

Henry's eyes watched her walk up the stairs and contemplated following. He waited for about 3 minutes and told the kids he would be right back.

He ran into the bedroom and quietly watched her get into the shower. This was her routine on the weekends. She would come home and take a long hot shower as if it was her way of riding the stress and disasters she encountered during the week.

He didn't want to bother her so he quietly made his way back downstairs with his kids.

Elizabeth emerged into the kitchen about 20 minutes later and sat down at the table. Henry sat at the other end and they were all in good conversation when Alison spoke up.

"Mom, what happened to your neck?"

With big eyes, her hand flew to cover the mark she completely forgot about and she looked at Henry, "it's nothing."

Alison leaned over and moved her mom's hand out of the way, "Is that a hickey!"

"Dad!" Stevie exclaimed sipping her head towards him.

Henry's face turned red and Elizabeth laughed, "alright. That's enough."

They finished dinner and the girls kept teasing their parents while Jason rolled his eyes. The kids cleaned off the table and Henry pulled Elizabeth aside kissing her passionately.

"So about last night,"

"It was incredible." He whispered.

"Just wait until it's your turn to be on the receiving end. Cuffs are coming out next time." Elizabeth winked and walked away.


	3. Elizabeth Behind Closed Doors

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I had a really hard time with Elizabeth because when she's around Henry she is such a softy. Let me know what you think!**

From the time that she woke up this morning, Elizabeth hadn't been able to keep Henry off her mind. She had been squirming in her chair all day thinking about things that were not appropriate for work. Hoping that she can get out for 20 minutes during her lunch to leave Henry a little surprise for when he gets home.

The thought of the last time she and Henry had a night to themselves to only care about each other's needs made her shiver. Sitting at her desk she was thinking about what she could have waiting for him when he gets home.

Checking her phone she saw it was almost 3 pm and she jumped up from her desk.

"Blake, I'm going home for the rest of the day. Please reschedule my meetings."

Following her to the elevator, he asked, "will do. Is everything okay ma'am?"

Stepping inside the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby, "everything is great Blake. Have a good weekend!"

On her way home, she gave Stevie a call to ask if her brother and sister could stay with her for the evening. When she agreed, Elizabeth smiled knowing that her plan was falling into place.

Walking into her house yelled to see if anyone was home. Reaching her bedroom she closed the door and walked to her closet pulling out a carefully hidden box. Rummaging through it, she found the perfect things to leave out for her husband.

She laid down the handcuffs in the middle of the bed along with the silk tie. She wrote a note that said,

_Henry, _

_Welcome home, my love. I have left you a little surprise upstairs and I want you to pick one that you want me to use tonight. I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. I have an eventful evening planned for us. See you in a minute! _

_Love, _

_Your Wife. _

Satisfied with the first step of her plan, she opened her drawer and pulled out her sexiest pair of lingerie she owned. It's been ages since she has worn anything this revealing but she wanted to make sure it was the ultimate "wow" factor. Slipping off her dress she walked over to the mirror and slipped on the red lace bra and panty set. She pulled on the lace robe over top and then pulled on a pair of red heels.

She called Henry to let him know about their evening.

"Hi Babe," he answered.

"Hi! I was wondering what time you were going to be home tonight?"

"Umm, about 45 minutes. I'm just finishing grading papers?"

"Okay. I left you something upstairs."

"Oh yeah?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I love you. You have 42 minutes to get home," she answered, hanging up the phone.

Those words echoed in his brain. He knew what this was, she was playing his game. He quickly finished the last few papers he had to grade and jumped in the car heading home.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth laid the note on the table in the entryway, poured 2 glasses of wine and made her way upstairs.

Henry barreled into the door 45 minutes later, "Baby!"

Setting his keys down on the table, he picked up the note and read it on his way up the stairs. The thought of what was waiting for him made his heart race. He opened the door and found his beautiful wife laid in bed holding a black tie in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other.

"Welcome home, Dr. McCord." She said seductively as she crawled to the end of the bed.

Feeling himself twitch in his pants, he loosened his tie and walked over to her. "Well what a surprise this is."

He tried to grab a hold of her waist but she swatted his hand away.

Dangling the objects in front of her she made him choose, "No no no. You don't get to touch. I'm in charge tonight. Pick one."

Stepping out of his pants he pointed to her left hand.

"Oh someone's feeling bold. Cuffs it is. Take your clothes off and climb up."

He did as he was told and chuckled, "I just want to say that you need to wear that more often. Everyday."

She shook her head with a smile and then straddled his waist once he laid down. She let his hands linger for a few minutes and leaned down whispering in his ear, "That's enough of that. I'm taking away your sense of touch. If you don't follow my rules, I will take away your sense of sight. So what are we going to do?"

"Follow your rules." He responded as he felt the cuffs lock around his wrist.

"Glad we are on the same page." She leaned down, gave him a quick kiss and climbed off his lap.

"Just to make sure you aren't tempted to touch me, tuck your arms under the pillow above your head."

He did as he was told and watched her climb off the bed. She walked to the end and began teasing him while taking off her panties. She bent all the way over and gave him a full view of what she had to offer. She turned towards him and unhooked the sexy bra letting it fall to the floor. She thumbed her nipples and let out a low moan. 'Oh man was this going to be fun.' She thought to herself climbing onto the bed.

Starting at his feet, she places soft kisses up his body, watching him twitch as she gets close to his most prized possession.

"Ugh Lizzie." He moaned as he squirmed under her. He called her that nickname only when they were intimate and even then it was very frequent. She knew she was doing something right.

She kissed up his torso and stopped at the spot that drove him crazy on his neck. The moan that she got out of him shot straight between her legs. She made her way back down, stopping at his erection. She grabbed a hold and licked him from base to tip. Slipping it into her mouth she ran her tongue around the tip.

Glancing up at him she saw his eyes watching her every move. She reached down between her own legs and slipped her fingers between her wet folds. "Mm baby, I wish you could feel how wet I am."

"God damn, Elizabeth." He moaned, throwing his head back.

She sank her mouth down onto him inch by inch until he was fully filling her throat. Pumping him fast, she gave him one of the sloppiest blowjobs, but he wasn't complaining. Elizabeth pulled away to catch her breath and smiled up at him.

Crawling up his body, he saw the look in her eyes and knew what was coming next. She straddled his chest and ran her fingers through his hair. She moved her hips forward and felt his hot mouth on her center.

"You gonna make me come?"

"Mhm" he moaned against her core.

She ground her hips into him causing him to move harder and faster.

"That's it baby." She leaned her head forward against the headboard. Her legs were beginning to shake and she locked one of her hands into Henry's while the other cupped her breast.

"Don't stop. I'm gonna come." She moaned as the fire in her core began.

She squeezed Henry's hand and tugged on his hair as she finally gave him moaning nonsense into the room. Unable to move, Henry didn't stop his movements until it was absolutely too much to bear. She slid down his body and her lips met his.

The salty sweetness of her orgasm lingered on his lips and face giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Elizabeth let herself have a break and made out with her husband for a few minutes.

"Your arms okay?" She whispered.

Henry nodded and she took that as approval to continue.

She lined him up at her entrance and sank down slowly. "Fuck, Henry." With every thrust his hips would meet hers causing more friction. She leaned forward and placed an eager kiss on his lips as she moved her hips vigorously front to back. The feeling of him hitting that perfect spot was unbelievable.

Without having him withdraw from her, she turned her back to him so he could have a full view of himself moving in and out of her.

"Mmm God Henry." She moaned as her hips came down harder and harder as she reached out and fisted the sheets. She could feel herself getting close.

"Baby, Let me touch you." Henry begged as he watched her hips move front to back.

"That's not the rules."

Henry contemplated on what decision to make and then he's pulled himself up and cursed, "fuck your rules!"

His legs smoothly moved out from under her and he grabbed a hold of her waist with his cuffed hands. Thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could, he felt her about to peek over the edge.

Looking back at her husband over her shoulder, her mouth fell slightly open and the most seductive moan came out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Seconds later, he felt his hot load coax her insides marking his territory. He thrusted through her orgasm until he couldn't move any longer and then fell backwards, pulling her with him.

"Whatever sparked that idea, it needs to happen more often." He panted as he brought his cuffed hands up to caress her face.

"Let me unlock you." She grinned reaching for the keys on the nightstand.

Sliding the key in the lock and dropping the cuffs to the floor, he rubbed his wrists providing relief to the indentation that were left.

"You okay."

"I love how concerned you always are." He kissed her lips and then nodded. "I'm great. Luckily my watch and bracelets will cover the marks. Your performance had me tugging at them pretty hard so they will most likely bruise." He laughed.

"Great! How the hell are we going to come up with an excuse for that."

"I'll think of something." Henry pulled the blankets back and covered them up. He pulled his wife into him and kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Baby." She whispered with a small yawn.

"Let's go to sleep. We can have cuddle time tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and they cozied up to sleep.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
